Poland (Polandball)(DetectiveSky612)
Poland is a Polandball character in LEGO Voidhoppers, released to coincide with the After Dark update. He is a personification of the country of Poland, appearing alongside Germany in the Polandball Team Pack. Background The first confirmed inhabitants in Poland wsettled the area in the 9th century. In 966, the territory united into a kingdom. In this period, Poles stopped worshipping Slavic deities to start being Catholics. During Middle Ages, it participated in the crusades by the Teutonic Order against Norse and Novgorodian pagans. In the 14th century, Poland was one of the few countries that was not affected by the Black Death. In 1569 Poland finally reached a personal union with the Grand Duchy of Lithuania after a century of tentatives, a new country born: the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth became the most powerful East European country. Nicolaus Copernicus, the discoverer of the heliocentric theory, was a citizen of Poland-Lithuania. Due to the Papal States thinking that the Earth was the centre of the Universe, the theory took time to become official. The Commonwealth conquered the Baltic territory, inhabited mainly by the Livonian Order, and won against the Ottomans in 1699 in the Polish-Ottoman War. This war, unfortunately, weakened the country and during the 1720s the Polish Succession War make the situation even more difficult. The result was the first partition of Poland, in 1772, and the second partition, in 1794, where the Austrian Empire, Russian Empire and Kingdom of Prussia got all the territory formerly part of Poland-Lithuania. In 1806, Napoleonic France started invading the Kingdom of Prussia and created the Duchy of Warsaw as a puppet for getting help to spread the Revolution. But this lasted just for eight years after which Poland was given to the Russian Empire. In 1914, World War I started and the German Empire fought the Russian Empire. In this mode, "Congress Poland" stopped being a Russian puppet and became a German puppet for a couple of years, until the Second Polish Republic was constituted thanks to the Paris Peace Conference. The Soviet Union decided to retake the Polish land after World War I, causing the Polish-Soviet War. This war quickly ended with the defeat of the Russians (that got the Ukrainian SSR as additional land) and the victory of the Poles. But in 1933, the Weimar Republic fell into Nazi Germany (infamous for his anti-semitic actions) that decided to invade, in 1939, the Second Polish Republic and the Free City of Danzig to retake the land lost during World War I. This is known as World War II. In 1945, World War II ended and the People's Republic of Poland was created, a Soviet satellite in Eastern Europe. In 1978, a Pole, Karol Wojtyla, was elected as Pope as Pope John Paul II. After Cold War end in 1991, Poland stopped being communist and eventually joined the EU. World The Mandala: Earthball (Polandball World) Abilities * Mini Access * Grapple (Using a Rope & Plunger) * Gyrosphere Switches * Slurp Access (Turns 2D) * Fix-It (Uses his Plunger) Quotes Trivia * Poland is the personification of the country of Poland. * Poland cannot into space. Character Tag Poland's tag looks like Poland's flag in Countryball comics. Category:Custom characters by DetectiveSky612 Category:Customs by DetectiveSky612 Category:Characters Category:Polandball Category:Polandball Characters